


Short Things About Cuddling

by yarnwithpictures



Series: Short Things About Cuddling [1]
Category: Pearlmethyst - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Other, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnwithpictures/pseuds/yarnwithpictures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “move my arm is falling asleep”

**Author's Note:**

> for zo  
> (This one is honestly so short but who gives a shit the next one is three times as long as this)

“Amethyst,” Pearl mumbled, “my arm is falling asleep.”

“…mmm…”

_“Amethyst.”_

“Just roll over,” Amethyst sounded irritated. She had probably almost fallen asleep, too.

Pearl did as she suggested, with Amethyst making a weird whining noise the whole time. “Stop complaining.”

“No.”

Pearl sighed and settled in on her other side. Her now free arm felt like it was full of television static.

“Hey, P?” Amethyst tilted her head up, bumping the bottom of Pearl’s chin.

“Yes?”

“Won’t your other arm just fall asleep like this?”

Pearl huffed. She hadn’t thought of that. Amethyst snorted and laughed into the front of Pearl’s shirt.

“You- shush.” Pearl rolled onto her back, taking Amethyst with her. Amethyst was on top of her now, no arms trapped anywhere. “Better?”

“Mmhm,” Amethyst was still smiling.


	2. “i can’t breathe”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> way more gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also for zo
> 
> I'm really proud of this one

“Uh-huh!-uh,” Amethyst heaved. “Peeeaarl! I cuh-han’t breathe!”

Pearl left her seat on Amethyst’s back and turned around to look at her from her hands and knees. “You were asking for it,” she said sagely.

“Yeah _right,”_ Amethyst started to get up, only to be bowled over again, onto her back this time. She threw her hands up, towards the ceiling, “Stop winning at _wrastling!”_

“That’s not how you say wrestling, Amethyst.”

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

Amethyst giggled, “Nuthin’.”

Pearl eyed Amethyst with her chin resting on her palms, her elbows planted on either side of Amethyst’s chest. Amethyst looked down her nose at her, and then squished her chin to her neck to make extra chins, sticking her tongue out. Pearl pursed her lips and poked one of them.

“Pfft- hah!” Amethyst swatted Pearl’s hand away and grinned triumphantly at Pearl’s reluctant smile.

“Dork.”

“You’re the one making faces.”

“At you, the dork.”

Pearl lunged with a gasp, pushed her mouth against Amethyst’s neck, and gave her a raspberry. Amethyst screamed.

"YOU’RE _EVIL!”_

Pearl was laughing. Amethyst’s skin was still all prickly from the sneak attack, and Pearl’s breath against her ear wasn’t helping. It sent shivers up her spine.

More than a little frustrated, Amethyst wiggled to get her arm underneath Pearl’s, grabbed her around the waist, and swung her to the floor, effectively switching places with her.

“Amethyst!” Pearl said her name around a fit of the giggles.

“Don’t _‘Amethyst’_ me,” she was smiling despite her betrayed tone, “That was a low blow.”

“Actually-“

Amethyst rolled her eyes and muffled Pearl’s rebuttal by putting all of her weight onto Pearl’s upper body and going limp. Her laughter became heavy and spread apart.

“A-hamethyst, I can’t brea-heathe.”

“You were asking for it.”

Pearl groaned, “That’s not fair.”

“Too bad, _honey,”_ Amethyst repositioned herself so that her right leg was between both of Pearl’s. “That’s life.”

Pearl smirked and slipped a hand around Amethyst’s waist, “Life with you on top of me is pretty great.”

It was Amethyst’s turn to groan, but from embarrassment this time rather than lack of air. She hid her face against Pearl’s shoulder and held back laughter.

“I love you,” Pearl said quietly.

Amethyst smiled from ear to ear and kissed Pearl on the cheek. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the post this was inspired by  
> http://yarnwithpictures.tumblr.com/post/136858779695/opalclit-things-about-cuddling-that-fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the post all of these came from. It links to my main on tumblr too, just so I don't have to put two links.  
> http://yarnwithpictures.tumblr.com/post/136858779695/opalclit-things-about-cuddling-that-fanfictions


End file.
